


the wolf

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam and Hunters, a bad combination if there ever was one, everyone tries to kill sammy, no one succeeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: write about hunters warning one another about the king of hell and what he’s capable of, and of what happens to hunters that ignore the warningsWritten for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	the wolf

Hunters remind Sam of ants. 

They're everywhere, somehow, and the stupid things keep biting as though they think bullets will bring something down as powerful and complex and _big_ as Sam's become. Word gets around fast that Sam Winchester is the Antichrist, though somehow it isn't accompanied by the appropriate warnings that he could grind his heel down and turn them all into so much smeared guts in the dust. Yet somehow it surprises him when Bobby is one of those with a gun pointed at him. "I don't want to do this, boy," he says, voice choked with ash and fear. A single breath could turn his world to chaos, sickly golden sun and sulfur in the air. "But you've got to stop, you hear me? You're eating this world alive — there ain't gonna be nothing left if you don't." 

His head tilts just slightly, wolfish eyes glittering. "No. There won't." 

Sam opens his mouth and lets Bobby walk out of the jaws of Hell alive.


End file.
